Portable terminals that can be carried around, such as tablet personal computers (PC), are becoming more common. Such portable terminals are used in specific businesses, in particular, in businesses using business forms. A business form includes items to be input by a worker. When such a business form is handled using a portable terminal, business form data that is generally utilized is data where item input fields to be input by a worker are placed at item entry positions of an image that represents a business form. Using such business form data, the worker can easily understand where to input each item to be entered, which facilitates smooth operation of the business.
A content generation and distribution system that generates contents in which texts, images, and the like are placed in a particular layout and displays the contents on a portable terminal is known (refer to Patent Document 1).
There has also been known a screen generation system that changes a screen decoration definition that describes the sizes, colors, designs, and the like of a variety of icons, screens, and the like depending on whether the terminal type of the user terminal is a portable telephone, a smartphone, or a tablet PC (refer to Patent Document 2).